The Next Step
by Xuqra
Summary: Coming back to Hogwarts for the last time makes it things interesting, not to mention the summer that Ron doesn't know about.
1. Back Together

Title: The Next Step   
Sub-Title: Back Together   
Version: 1.1   
Author: Xuqra   
Date: 07.27.02   
  
Harry lifted his head, "you think it comes easy?" his voice low and cocky, "no, you   
know that it was never easy. Not for me, and it'll never be easy for you either… at least   
from this point on. Do you think you can handle that?'   
Two months earlier Harry sat on a bench outside the King's Crossing train station   
bidding his time before he would get on the train back to his home, to Hogwarts. He wondered   
what Ron would say when everything was said and done. Harry had known it from the beginning…   
or so he told himself now, but he had only recently become aware of it.   
"Harry?" a young lady's voice rung in his ears. The face and body that matched the   
voice came into focus a few second later.   
"Hey, Hermione!" He caught his breath when he saw her, "how have you been?"   
"Fine silly," Hermione playfully punched him, "its only been two days." She acted   
shocked, "or did you forget about this summer already?"   
"No, not at all." Harry said standing to go into the train station with her, she gave   
her father a hug before they headed off for the train. A couple feet later Harry lightly   
brushed his hand on top of her, and took hold of her cart and trailed it behind him with his.   
"Thanks Harry," Hermione blushed, "you don't have to do that."   
"Yes I do," he tried to laugh in a way that made it seem he thought it was funny. She   
smiled again at him before swishing her hair to the side and continued talking and walking.   
When she spotted Ron she yelled to him, "Hey!" he caught up with them and Hermione   
hugged him, Harry nodded his head and looked at Hermione slightly jealous. Hermione caught   
his eye for a second before he looked away, and she announced in her matter-of-fact way that   
they should board train.   
After Harry and Ron stowed their and Hermione's baggage they went to find where she   
had gone to save them a compartment for the train ride back to Hogwarts.   



	2. Making a Dicision

Title: The Next Step   
Sub-Title: Making a Decision   
Version: 1.2   
Author: Xuqra   
Date: 07.27.02   
  
Like wise, when the boys arrived in the compartment that Hermione had taken 'senior   
privilege' to have, they continued to talk about their summer. Ron had been gone most of the   
summer visiting his brother in Norway, and working for him. Although they had owled each   
other, even Harry and Ron hadn't heard much about what they were doing, and Hermione hardly   
heard anything from Ron.   
Once Ron was done with explaining his summer he asked Hermione what they had done, and   
if Harry and herself had done anything together. The two quickly looked at each other, and   
then Harry nodded and said, "hey… before we get into lengthy conversation about Hermione's   
boring and educational summer, want to go grab us some food off the trolley?"   
Ron nodded as Harry piled a good load of knutz and gallons to buy several pocketfuls   
of candy from the lady. He got up and swiftly went to the trolley leaving Harry and Hermione   
there to discuss what they should say.   
"We should tell him." Harry said.   
"Not like this," she whispered even though Ron was several rooms down.   
"When then? When will be the right time? Because I think it would be worse to tell   
him later." Harry said almost pleading her with his eyes.   
"Harry, women are always right." She touched his hand lightly with her own, "you'll   
have to trust me." He quickly clasped her hand in his own and brought it to his lips to   
gently kiss the top of her hand. Then rotating her hand she cupped his cheek in a loving   
motion.   
Harry, hearing movement close to the compartment took her hand kissed the palm of it   
lightly and sweetly and the quickly pushed it away. When Ron re-entered the compartment the   
two were laughing about some stupid thing that they recalled during the summer. Even as she   
laughed, Harry saw a glint in Hermione's eyes that he was beginning to know well.   
After a few chocolate frogs and foul flavored beans, Hermione told Ron and Harry about   
her summer. Which she included most of the boring details about learning from her new books   
and nothing of her exciting adventures with the boy across from her.   



	3. Taking Hints

Title: The Next Step   
Sub-Title: Taking Hints   
Version: 1.3   
Author: Xuqra   
Date: 07.28.02   
  
The train ride was swift and seemed all to short for the eldest students at Hogwarts.  
After a short discussion on the new teachers and Harry and Hermione's selection as Head boy   
and girl, they had a short reflection on what had happened over the last six years they had   
known each other.   
Every once in a while Harry would catch Hermione's eye and they would share a secret   
second thinking about how everything that mounted up to the past summer. Harry remembered   
fondly the first time Hermione had kissed his cheek after their fourth year, and their first   
real kiss that was perfect under a setting sun on a walk at the end of the previous year.   
As the train began to slow Ron laughed and said in Hermione's tone, "You two had   
better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." Hermione didn't find it as funny as   
Ron and Harry who cracked up at the mad mocking.   
"That's quite enough," Hermione said indignantly, "you two are pests and I think I'm   
going to go find lavender."   
At this Ron slightly reddens, and Harry replied "no you won't, you couldn't stand her   
giggling and her constant interrogation about who you like." Hermione went bright pink at   
this, and looked shocked.   
A few seconds later she found words to get back at Harry, "and when she does I'll tell   
her Draco." It was Harry's turn to go bright red as he thought about how bad that would look   
and how much he wished they could tell everyone.   
"Great wizards," Ron said exasperated, "that's bloody crazy. You can't like him, I   
mean you don't do you?" Hermione grinned.   
"No Ron," I was just trying to get back at someone. She looked lovingly at Harry who   
was blushing and looking out the window. Ron looked at the two a little confused, knowing   
something was up and knowing that they weren't telling him everything.   
Before Ron could ask about what the two were hiding, the train cam to a halt at   
Hogwarts. Getting out and heading to the school was a breeze like it had been every year,   
the path they took was well known to the trio.   



	4. Being Blatant

Title: The Next Step   
Sub-Title: Being Blatant   
Version: 1.4   
Author: Xuqra   
Date: 08.02.02   
  
The sorting ceremony followed as usual, the new Gryffindors looked like a good bunch   
Ron mentioned. He didn't mention but noticed how unusually close Harry and Hermione sat on   
the bench but pushed it aside thinking that he was imagining things, besides lavender was   
looking at him.   
"Harry?" Ron said, "why is lavender looking at me like that?"   
"I dunno Ron," Harry said as he focused on what he was eating and when he was done he   
quietly swiped one of Hermione's strawberries. No one except her noticed and when she went   
red and almost slapped his hand everyone looked at her.   
"What?" Hermione asked Ron who was looking at them drop jawed. "Haven't you seen two   
people flirt before?"   
At this Ron cracked up, along with most of the Gryffindors that were around them.   
Most of the school turned to take a glance at Harry and Hermione blushing a deep red. Many of   
the students returned to eat their food with bright grins. Ron figured he'd ask later as   
lavender flicked her hair over her shoulder, bringing his attention back to her. He smirked   
to himself, 'maybe this year won't be as bad as I thought.'   
After dinner the students followed the perfects and the older students up to their   
common rooms. The Gryffindor common room was just as they had remembered it; their favorite   
comfy chairs next the fire, which is where Harry and Hermione were obligated to go straight   
for. Ron said he'd join them in a minute he had to go get something from his trunk.   
Harry and Hermione sat in the chairs, staring into the fire. Neither one spoke for a   
while, in efforts to slow time down, they knew that times like this wouldn't happen very often   
this year, and who knew what was after that…   
"You know you look beautiful in the firelight," Harry said finally.   
Hermione laughed, "nice try Harry.' She leaned over her chair and gave him a light   
kiss on the cheek before returning to her normal sitting position because they could hear Ron   
trudging down the steps.   
"So what happened this summer?" Ron asked when he sat in the chair across the fire   
from them. Hermione blushed, and looked into the fire.   
"Nothing Ron," Harry almost too quickly answered. He looked at Hermione for a   
fleeting second and then back to Ron and asked, "what about you? Meet any one cute in   
Bulgaria?"   
Ron took in the view of Harry and Hermione; he knew something was going on now.   
"Nice try Harry," Ron's voice starting to shake.   
"Ron we were going to tell you," Hermione started but Ron cut her off.   
"You should have bloody told me when it happened!" Ron stood up and looked at the   
stairwell for a second. Glancing back at Harry before he left, "I can't believe you two would   
bloody be such self-centered buggers," with that Ron walked away.  
  



	5. Friends or Enemies

Title: The Next Step   
Sub-Title: Friends or Enemys   
Version: 1.5   
Author: Xuqra   
Date: 08.09.02   
  
Classes began the next day, to Harry and Hermione seemed to take forever. Their first   
classes was potions, and of course Snape separated the "love birds" as he called them, and   
paired Harry with Draco. Ron was still pissed, giving Harry a death glare every once in a   
while. They hadn't said anything to each other all morning and Hermione kept nagging Harry to   
attempt to talk with him but he didn't get a chance.   
"Potter, hand me that ferret's tail," Draco said coldly.   
Almost reaching for it Harry changed his mind, "get it yourself." The statement was   
cold and Harry knew that Draco would retaliate.   
"What? Gotten to the point where you can't do anything, you just tell your lover to   
get it?" Harry recoiled after this low blow.   
"What did you say?" Harry stated angry about the insult to him and Hermione.   
"just that maybe you're a little to self centered, and Hermione needs someone that's a   
tad better for her then you."   
Harry almost laughed in his desperation not to punch or hex Draco. "Like who? You?"   
"or maybe even the dolts over there, the wizarding trash."   
Both Harry and Draco stood up ready to punch each other when Snape walked over, "is   
there a problem."   
Harry answered quickly, "no sir, we were just having a little discussion."   
"About the clover's stem, if we should put it in or not." Draco actually covered for   
Harry and himself. "harry thinks that the stem should be cut into smaller pieces before we   
put it into the potion." Draco mentions the correct answer before saying that he didn't think   
that it should be.   
"yes, it is a tough decision Draco." Snape quietly told them, "but it is supposed to   
be cut. It is good to hear that you two can work together so well. It is something that seems   
to become more and more important as time goes by."   
Harry just looked drop jawed between Snape walking away, and Draco who lightly grinned   
and then went back to work. Harry soon returned to his work, every once in a while looking   
over to Hermione who helped Neville put his potion in order.   
"She is beautiful I give you that," Draco said as the last thing the two mentioned for   
the rest of the lesson.   



	6. Confrontation

Title: The Next Step   
Sub-Title: confrontation   
Version: 1.6   
Author: Xuqra   
Date: 08.11.02   
  
Late that evening, Harry sat in the common room doing work on his first potions essay,   
"I bloody hate Snape."   
"You shouldn't say that Harry." Hermione said in a matter of fact way that made Harry   
look up and smirk.   
"What are you going to do about it?" Harry said taking in the room, everyone had gone   
to sleep already. Hermione noticed this too and gasped.   
"Harry James Potter!" She almost scolded him, but she thought better of it and replied,   
"I'll be right back, my love." She teased. Harry just nodded as he went back to work on his   
stupid essay, while Hermione headed up the stairs to the girls dormitory.   
They were wrong though, they weren't the only people in the room. Ron still sat in a   
large chair near the fire thinking to himself. They both heard Hermione's door shut and they   
sighed, "Harry always gets everything," Ron thought. "Popularity, quidditch caption, head boy,   
and now Hermione." Ron groaned loud enough for Harry to hear when hen thought about Hermione.   
"Ron?"   
"What do you want?"   
"I'm sorry Ron," Harry tried to explain what went on this summer, "with out you at the   
burrow Hermione talked her parents into letting me stay at their place for the end of summer.   
I didn't know it could be so wonderful, but Ron, you gotta understand, I wanted to tell you.   
I just couldn't figure out how to say it."   
Ron remained silent for a minute trying to decide what to say, "Ron, I don't mean to   
be such a bloody fool. I know you like her, but something happened, being in the muggle world   
with her changed my attitude toward her."   
"I know that's not much of a consolation or a comfort, but we don't want to exclude   
you, we don't want to make you feel left out. We really did try to tell you before, but we   
figured that you'd want to know in person and on the train well. We didn't want to start the   
year off all bad, but obviously that came crashing down."   
Harry sighed, not expecting Ron to understand or care anymore, "you are a bloody fool   
for not telling me, but now that I know it's still not easy to get over. I bloody loved her,"   
Ron said finally from behind the chair. He stood up and walked around to the stairs to the   
boys dormitories. "Good night Harry, we'll see what comes in the morning."   
As Ron headed up the steps Harry could hear Hermione walking down the other steps,   
then suddenly Harry gasped, he couldn't believe his eyes.   



	7. Bed & Breakfest

Title: The Next Step   
Sub-Title: Bed & Breakfest   
Version: 1.7   
Author: Xuqra   
Date: 11.26.02   
  
"Oh, Harry. Stop it," Hermione sighed.   
"Stop what, dear? You look wonderful." Harry remarked, still awestruck from   
Hermione's outfit, or lack there of.   
"No I don't" Hermione said approaching him, turning and sitting on his lap. Pulling   
her over-shirt closer around her body she shivered. Harry immediately encompassed her in   
his strong arms, as she sighed, "Harry you have seen me in this before."   
Harry just laughed, "yes and its beautiful on you every time," his right hand finding   
her knee and working its way up her leg until she stopped it with her hand.  
  
"If I didn't know that we are the only ones still up, I wouldn't even be down here in   
this." She looked shocked at his movements, but Harry just sighed and grinned.   
"I know dear," he whispered a few more lines in her ear making her giggle, while his   
hands kept her warm.   
"Oh dear, its getting late. We should go to bed now." Hermione said drawing up the   
energy to stand up from his arms.   
"Must we go to separate beds?" Harry looked hurt, "I thought we might get to spend   
our nights together once we got back."   
Hermione scoffed at his proposition, "not yet dear." She kissed him a final time   
before heading towards the top of the girls' dormitory tower. Harry went up its counterpart   
for the boys' dormitories when he was done packing up his things.   
  
Harry awoke again the next day, his arms reaching out for something he knew wasn't   
there. 'Oh bloody wizards, why do I long for her so much?' Harry just thought to himself.   
For the second day of his life, since the beginning of summer, Harry had the hardest   
time getting up and getting dressed. Although Harry rushed himself into getting ready, he   
knew that this wasn't the way he should be getting up. His steps, down the stairwell, to the   
common room were tedious but it was the fastest he had ever gone.   
Hermione wasn't waiting for him, but Ron was. Ron offered his hand to his long time   
best friend, "six years of great friendship should not be thrown out the window just because   
of one girl."   
Harry nodded, "yea let's not let some chick get between us ever again." Clutching   
Ron's hand they hugged, Ron's eyes focused on Hermione who stood at the stairwell. Her   
eye's swelling with tears, she hightailed it back up to the dormitory, not entirely sure why   
she was so upset.  
  



	8. What Happened?

Title: The Next Step   
Sub-Title: What Happened?   
Version: 1.8   
Author: Xuqra   
Date: 11.30.02   
  
"SOME CHICK!" her scream was muffled by the pillow which was soaked with tears as she   
cried into it. This was unacceptable she told herself, but it made no difference, she cried   
still.   
  
"Hey Ron," Harry nudged his friend, "have you seen Hermione?"   
"No, not today." He grumbled, looking back at his food.   
"She's crying in her room," Lavender squeaked out almost joyfully. "Something about   
a comment…"   
Ron interrupted her, "I wonder why."   
Harry looked concerned, "is it something I did?" Harry began to get up, but Ron   
pulled him back down.   
Ron shook his head, "it's my fault, I should go say I'm sorry for getting upset." Lavender   
was about to say something when Ron got up and walked to the dorms. Harry just sat there,   
confused and annoyed.   
  
"Hermione?" Ron knocked on the door before letting himself into the Head Girl's dorm   
room.   
"What do you want?" She hissed.   
"Harry sent me here," Ron looked around the room, "to find out what's wrong." She   
looked up at him, her face covered with tears and eyes bloodshot. She looked him over for   
any sign of cynicism.   
"Nothings wrong now go away." She turned away from him. He started to turn away,   
but then walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. His hand reached out and touched her   
shoulder.   
"Its ok, you can tell me." Ron encouraged her, letting his hand begin to rub her   
back softly.   
"I thought he liked me!" She yelled throwing her arms around his neck crying into   
his shoulder. "Then he goes and calls me 'some chick'," she yelped into his shoulder.   
"You're not just 'some chick' to me…" She pulled away from him, their eyes   
connecting. He leaned forward, her eyes and body not making any hint of resistance, his lips   
touched hers.   
The door opened, just then.   



	9. Open and Closed Doors

Title: The Next Step   
Sub-Title: Open and Closed Doors   
Version: 1.9   
Author: Xuqra   
Date: 12.01.02   
  
Ron heard Harry slam the door on the way out, he didn't do anything about it but kiss   
Hermione more passionately. Hermione was deep into the kiss, she pulled back, "This is wrong,"   
she exclaimed.   
"He's already gone," Ron let it roll off his tongue, pride was overwhelming.   
"He's gone?" She looked deep into Ron's eyes, and for once in his recent past he   
wasn't lying. He took a breath and leaned in for another kiss but this time his lips met   
something else, the palm of her hand as it swept across his face.   
"Ouch, why'd you do that?" Ron spat.   
"I can't believe you," she looked at him shocked then looked at herself in the   
mirror, "I can't believe I did that." She looked at herself with disgust.   
"Am I really that horrible?" his venom struck deep.   
"What?" Hermione almost screamed, "How can you say a thing like that! You're my   
best friend, its not supposed to be like…"   
"Like what? Like that bloody good for nothing that just walked away when he saw you   
kissing another guy?" Ron bellowed.   
"You mean he saw you kissing me!" She yelled back.   
"No, think about it… He saw YOU kissing ME, because that is the most treasonous thing   
that was going on." She looked at him with contempt.   
"no, No, NO!" She screamed, "GET OUT!" He was out of the room before Hermione had   
finished her command.   
  
Harry ran from the room, his eyes balling from the scene he had just left. Several   
people looked up, in the common room, when he blew through and up the stairs to the boy's   
dormitories. He reached the top in just a few seconds; slamming the door behind him he   
locked it.   
Harry jumped onto his luscious large bed, and began to stain it, his tears leaving   
marks on the pillow and sheets. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, "Go   
away," Harry's yell was muffled but audible to the person outside the door.   
The door was knocked on again; Harry quickly wiped his eyes and got up. He unlocked   
and swung open the door, his hand raised across his chest.   



End file.
